


The Odds Didn’t Help

by stardustcookie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Good Sibling Bianca di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcookie/pseuds/stardustcookie
Summary: an alternate universe where characters from the pjo universe live in the districts of panem, and some are picked to fight in the hunger games
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 3





	1. Before the Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for reading my fic i hope u like it, i have a few morechapters in the works so look forward to that!
> 
> not sure how long this is gonna be, i guess we’ll see.

**Percy**

Percy was almost finished for the day. Working in the fields was his daily routine, something he had been doing since he was a young boy. Luckily, his name hadnt been pulled from the reaping these part few years, but he had lost some of his good friends to the Games. He was still scared. This year, he was 16, and his last reaping was tomorrow.

“Percy, what are the odds you’ll be picked tomorrow? Annabeth followed Percy, noticing that he looked down. Percy looked up at her, appearing more relieved with her presence than surprised. Finally, a distraction from his thoughts. He propped his pitchfork against a nearby wall and slumped down to the floor, closely followed by Annabeth.

“If you are picked, I’ll be cheering for you, remember? You won’t really be alone, not anywhere.” Annabeth sighed, looking out towards the golden horizon.

The sun setted sharply over the borders of District 11, leaving the field of wheat in the darkness of twilight. Percy and Annabeth stayed for hours, the air growing ever colder.

“The games aren’t fair, Annabeth. Nobody should have to suffer like the tributes do.” Percy piped up, clearly stressed about the situation

“You’re right, but what can we do? We’re just kids.” Annabeth struggled to her feet. “May the odds be ever in your favour, or whatever it is they say in the capitol. See ya Percy!” She walked away, Percy waving goodbye but staring aimlessly at the horizon.

* * *

**Bianca**

Her bed was uncomfortable, as always. The orphanage didn’t have any electric lights, so often they would get ready in the dark, before the sun rose. She was always looking for an escape, but she didn’t want to leave her brother Nico behind without anyone to really take care of him. Gods know the orphanage wasn’t any good at it.

After Bianca was dressed, she headed towards the mess hall. Breakfast was plain porridge, nothing out of the ordinary. She took a bowl and sat next to Nico.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked, stirring her porridge. It was still boiling hot.

“What do you think?” He had grey rings around his eyes, and his movements were laboured. Nico looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Nico picked up his bowl and left the table, to sit at a table in the corner of the room, far from anywhere else. He held his head in his hands.

”Hey, emo boy? Sitting on your own again?” The older boy flipped his bowl of porridge, spilling it all over his My Chemical Romance t-shirt. He then proceeded to kick him in the shins.

”What are you doing?” Bianca shouted, jumping to her feet. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, Nico had been roughed up by these boys many times before.

Nico was on his knees, grasping the chair he had been pushed out of. The boy jammed his knees into his ribs, Nico helpless to defend himself. Bianca grabbed the boy from behind, trying to restrain him, and started pushing him down against the table. His head smashed against it; blood started to gush out of his nose. He fell to the ground, with a defeated look on his face. 

“Bianca di Angelo, come with me immediately!” The matron of the orphanage was stern, and didn’t seem to like Bianca very much compared to the other children. Perhaps it was her strong aversion to being separated from her brother. 

* * *

**Garfield**

Garfield was sat at his table, munching on a tasty lasagne. He was in his house. The lasagne’s creamy sauce was luscious, and his teeth sunk into the soft pasta sheets. The delectable tomato sauce flowed into his mouth as if it were light flowing out of heaven. As he chewed, the meat’s flavour permeated his mouth as it slid down his throat. He licked his lips.

”Mmm.. lasagne.”


	2. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events of the reaping day. is it really a surprise who gets picked? i mean, they’re the main characters.

**Percy**

It was morning. He had slept better than usual, maybe he was just exhausted from the days of little to no sleep he had had over the past week. Today was reaping day. He threw on his clothes and ran out of the house, clutching a bread roll to snack on during the ceremony.

His name was already entered into the reaping, since his family had needed the money. His father had spent most of their money on alcohol after they sold their harvest every year, so it was nice to have the extra income from reaping chips for emergencies.

A stage had been set up in the central plaza, with a large screen and Panem’s colours flying high above. He was repulsed by those colours. Wherever they were it meant more people would get hurt, whether on a peacekeeper’s shoulder or on the Hunger Games’ live broadcasts that they had to watch every year. People were crowding to get a good view of the stage, but Percy didn’t care for a view. His presence was mandatory just in case he was picked as a tribute. He really hoped he wasn’t.

A puffy-haired presenter tapped the microphone. They were clearly from the Capitol, given the fashion and the posture.

”Welcome to the reaping of the 53rd annual Hunger Games!” they exclaimed with gusto only possible from someone who had never lost a friend to the games. There was a mumble of agreement from the crowd. People were generally too scared to boo at these events, because of the armed Peacekeeper guards on and off the stage. Drawing attention to yourself at the Reaping is essentially volunteering yourself as a tribute. 

Percy kept his head down, while a large ball, looking like a bingo cage, was brought to the stage. He thought it was funny, deciding the fates of children at random like that. But it was tradition. Capitol tradition, so none could stop it.

The announcer began cranking the handle of the bingo cage. Small balls tumbled around, holding their lives inside of them. It rolled to a stop and a name was selected.

”Percy Jackson.”

His eyes widened. A thousand thoughts crossed his head at once. He could feel the sorrowful gazes of the crowd like little needles pressed against his skin. Why him? Did the universe not care about him or his family? Percy couldn’t think of a way that the odds could ever be interpreted as ‘in his favour’. The speaker read out another name, a girl’s, but Percy’s ears felt like they were exploding. 

His last reaping. This was all the Capitol’s fault, pressuring families into registering their kids, if only for a few weeks of food on the table. He wanted to see Annabeth. He needed to see Annabeth, but the peacekeepers were already escorting him to a dark van backstage.

Percy saw a girl with red hair out of the corner of his eye. Slim, didn’t look like she was built for the games at all, but she looked around Percy’s age. He knew she was the other tribute, from the way she was dressed. He tried to figure out if he had seen her before. 

They stepped up into the van, which was dimly lit. Two peacekeepers sat opposite them, silently. Percy glanced at the girl, who was crying quietly. 

Rachel. That was her name. She and Percy were in the same class during their time at school. That was years ago, and he hardly knew her. She seemed different, of course. Being selected for the Games would make anyone feel that way. He struggled to fight back tears himself.

The roads in District 11 were riddled with potholes, so the van was bumping all the time. The Peacekeepers stayed perfectly still, as if robotic.

* * *

**Garfield**

The bitter, yet soft taste of coffee consumed the ginger-haired teen’s tongue as the hot liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed, and returned his focus to the live broadcast of the Reaping on his television set.

It was old and broken, but it still played all of the Capitol-mandated programming. He sipped his coffee, semi-curious as to who would get picked this year.

”And the male tribute from District 7 is... Garfield!” The presenter announced. 

“I hate Mondays.” Garfield thought.

* * *

**Bianca**

She was sat in the matron’s office, alone. Sometimes, she spent hours sat here, the matron doing paperwork while keeping a strained eye on Bianca, but today she was alone. The matron had to chaperone the many kids under her guardianship to the Reaping, and she didn’t want Bianca causing any trouble.

The radio was on, though, and the reaping was on every local frequency, so it was all she could listen to. 

A voice started to speak. The presenter welcomed District 10 to the Reaping, then made some light-hearted jokes, fitting of a Capitol citizen in ‘showbiz’. He then began to roll the name-picking machine, a noise Bianca was all too familiar with. 

It rolled to a stop, and there was silence on the air. 

“The male tribute for District 10 is Nico di Angelo!” 

She couldn’t believe it. Her little brother, having to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. She knew she shouldn’t’ve let him take all those Reaping chips. 

“And the female tribute, Jess Swan.”

Irrational thoughts entered her head. She needed to protect her brother. She needed to volunteer. She stood up from her chair and ran to the door, it slammed open. The presentation wasn’t happening too far away, everything was close by in District 10. 

Outside, there was nobody around. What was usually a busy street was completely empty, everyone either inside or in the huge crowd around the presentation stage. 

She ran to the crowd, shouting at the top of her voice. 

“I volunteer! I volunteer!”

The presenter looked around, with a surprised expression on his face. District 10 didn’t often have volunteers.

“It looks like we have a volunteer, folks! Sorry Jess, maybe next year. “ He invited Bianca to the stage with him, where her brother Nico was stood, mortified. He leaned towards her, an angry look in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered angrily.

”I’m not letting you go to the games by yourself” she replied, shielding her mouth from the cameras. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

The presenter interrupted her. “ Now what’s your name, miss?”

She croaked in reply. “... uhm... Bianca. Bianca di Angelo.” There was a gasp from some members of the crowd. 

“Siblings? The games this year are sure to be interesting!” He quickly made a note on a small notepad. 

“Now, I hope there aren’t any more volunteers, gunning to ruin this fabulous dynamic. No? Well then, that should be all. Remember to tune in and watch the games!” He then left the stage, the siblings following him.

”You two are a blessing. Siblings? What a rich dynamic! We’ll do well in the interviews, and I’m sure your donations will be through the roof!

She wasn’t thinking about donations, or the gamemakers, or interviews. She didn’t care much for popularity, she just wanted to keep her brother safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if there’s a tag that doesnt feel like it fits, dw because its for the future chapters that i’ve finished writing


End file.
